


Hunter vs Hunted

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Again, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Lycans, M/M, Star Trek AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Shennanigans, Vampires, Werewolves, are you surprised, didnt think so, jim gets himself into trouble, jim kirk - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform, mckirk au, supernatural mckirk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Heelllooooo guys!! Welcome back!Here’s a little one shot that I wrote up over the weekend about how and what our boys are doing since the ending of Bite Me (are one shots supposed to be nearly 5k?) Well anyway, it was a fun write that wrote pretty easily so I got it done quick.Hopefully everyone will enjoy this little fic and it’ll tide you over until I can get some more written, which I haven’t even started anything else yet. I’m trying to pace myself and give myself some breathing room but rest assured, they will be written!





	Hunter vs Hunted

Jim blurred as quietly as he could through the forest and came to rest behind a fairly large tree, large enough to obscure his body from the other side, taking a chance and peeking slightly around the otherside. 

He was panting, actually panting and he didn’t even need to breathe. He was pretty sure that if he had a heart beat that it would have been beating out of his chest with his blood pounding in his ears along with it. 

How had he run so far out this way without him actually realizing it? Well, there was nothing for it now, no sense in dwelling on it, there was no time. 

Jims eyes searched through the trees for anywhere else to hide or a path through the forest that would hold a quick means of escape, he’d take anything at this point, he had been running now for what seemed like hours. 

His hair was a wind blown mess and his pants and shirt had dirt and leaves and anything else he could pick up in the middle of a forest caked on the front. Even his shoes hadn’t escaped the rough terrain as he looked down glumly at the sole just barely hanging off the toe with a frown. 

“These are my favorite boots.” Jim whined quietly to no one but himself as he shook his foot and watched the sole flap helplessly. Suddenly, Jim was drawn out of his mourning as a low snuffle was carried to his ears on the wind. 

Jim turned his head and cocked it to the left as his ears picked up on the sound and he focused in. The snuffle seemed to be coming from the southeast, 500 yards or so out as far as he could tell. 

They were gaining on him. 

Jim cursed silently to himself as he quickly scanned his options of escape once more, weighing the pros and cons of each decision quickly in his head. Not really liking anything he came up with, he gave a small scowl and balled up his fists. 

“Fuck it.” Jim mumbled and took off at another blur, as fast as he could manage, his former shoe situation entirely forgotten as he raced quite gracefully through the trees, desperate to put some distance between him and his pursuer. 

The sound of Jim rushing through the trees, despite his attempt to be quiet, must have alerted Jims foe to his whereabouts as a quiet growl now filtered through the wind whipping around him and into his ears. 

“Son of a bitch, these guys don’t give up.” Jim cursed inside his own head as he continued to run flat out, hoping against hope that he was gaining some sort of distance. 

That hope was soon dashed as the sound of heavy paws that were thundering and clawing at the leaf strewn dirt could be heard thundering through the foliage, not bothering to be stealthy, coming in his direction. 

Jim swallowed thickly, he didn’t have many options. He dropped his sword and daggers long ago in a tumble and didn’t have time to recover them before he had been cut off, he had no choice now but to run for his existence. He had cursed at himself for miles for being so clumsy and not securing them better. 

Now defenseless, unless you counted his sheer strength, but to use that he would have to get within arms length of razor sharp teeth, claws, and bad breath. Something that Jim was going to try to avoid if at all possible, a last resort. 

That possibility seemed to grow larger in his mind as he continued to look around the trees, trying to find somewhere or some place he could hide. He had no idea where he was now. He had no idea of the area or what was around him. He was completely lost in what seemed like a never ending woodland of trees. 

Jim zigged and he zagged, trying to move his scent along the trees, doubling back quickly as much as he dared, trying his hardest to throw off his pursuers. He knew it was probably pointless, a lycan wasn’t your average dog that could be easily tricked, they were stupid but not that stupid. Nevertheless he had to try. 

Jim was about to give up hope when his ears picked up the sound of what would hopefully be his salvation. Water. Jim doubled his running efforts as much as he could, his shoe hanging on by a thread at this point, moving quickly in the direction of what he hoped would be a river. 

Stumbling sluggishly through the tree line, Jim thought he could shout for joy, but he thought better of it so not to give away his position just yet. He settled for a relieved chuckle as he stood staring at the wide river in front of him. 

A piercing howl wafted through the trees from behind one side of where Jim stood, followed by distant growls coming from the other, completely ruining Jims excitement. 

Jim weighed his options. He could stand here and fight, which didn’t sound the least bit pleasant, or he could continue to run down river and follow it hopefully to a nearby town or coven, which ran the risk of running into a lycan in that direction, or he could jump in the river and hope it was enough to cover his scent and give him some more distance before the lycans caught wise of his plan. 

Only one option sounded the least bit appealing. Without further hesitation, Jim jumped feet first in the river, landing gracefully and with barely a quiet splash that signaled where he had gone as he dove below the water. 

The river wasn’t very deep here but it was rather swift. Jim was thankful that he didn’t entirely need oxygen as he kept himself below the water line. He was grateful he didn’t need to break the surface so soon and that the breathing motions they usually did were just for show and for scenting everything around them. 

Jim stayed below the water's surface for a while just to be safe. He didn’t know how far along the lycans were coming up behind or beside him and he didn’t want to pop his head up to check and have one see him floating by. 

If he had to be honest, he was enjoying the clean water as it washed through his messy hair and clothes. It wasn’t the greatest but it was better than being covered head to toe in dirt and leaves. 

Thankfully Jim didn’t have to work too hard as he swam lazily under the water, the current was helping to push him along quickly, almost too quickly now that he thought about it. 

Gazing around, he began to notice the river bed around him was beginning to widen and deepen and all of a sudden a slight roar could be heard around him and Jim had no choice but to break the surface. 

Raising his head ever so slightly above the surface, Jim realized all too quickly what was going on, but not quick enough. Popping his head completely above the water, Jim could see and now hear the reason for the change in the waters pace. 

Not fifty yards in front of him was a roaring waterfall. 

“Oh, come on!” Jim yelled out loud and completely exasperated this time, hoping that his words would be drowned out by the crashing and swirling of the water tumbling over the cliff. All this disappointment was beginning to get exhausting. 

He contemplated just hauling himself out of the river and letting the lycans have him and be done with this, but he immediately thought better of it, he had come too far to give up now and god knows that Jim Kirk doesn’t give up or quit without a fight and today would be no different. If those lycans wanted him, they’d have to work for it. He just hoped that all this work wasn’t contributing to their appetites. 

Jim figured he only had two options, haul himself out of the river and if he wasn’t caught by a possible rogue lycan, then he would have to either jump off the cliff or find another way down. Or he could just ride the metaphorical waves and tumble over the waterfall and into the unknown, hoping to not get dashed on any possible rocks below. 

What’s life without a little adventure? If he was going down, he was going out with style. 

Jim grinned slightly to himself as he swung his body around and positioned his feet underneath himself the best he could. He used his legs and feet to help push himself out of harms way from any rocks or outcrops as he was jostled back and forth in the ever increasing flow of water. 

Jim felt the butterflies grow in his stomach with excitement and nervousness as he watched the edge of the falls get closer and closer. He had never done anything like this before and honestly he had never even given it much thought, he was really surprised with himself. 

Tucking his legs up underneath him as he got closer, so that he wouldn’t drag them against any sharp edges of the cliff below the waterfall, Jim prepared himself. Keeping himself centered with just his arms, he approached the edge of the falls and glanced out around him and it seemed like time stood still for a brief moment. 

“Oh, shiiiiiiii-!” Jim started to shout as he looked over the edge, he was much higher up than he had anticipated and there was nothing between him and the water below besides quite a few yards of water and air. He stopped himself mid shout as he toppled over the edge, he was sure no one would be able to hear him over the roar of the falls but he couldn’t risk it. 

Jims eyes bugged out of his head as he took in the sheer drop from the top of his fall. Flailing his arms and legs in a very disorganized fashion, Jim plunged through the air, almost wishing that vampires could turn into bats for a brief moment to at least help him buffer his fall. 

The water below rushed at Jim, giving the blonde precious little time to prepare for the impact. Straightening out his arms and legs and praying that the water was deep enough, he wouldn’t have time to heal a couple broken legs, or whatever else he’d manage to break. He closed his eyes as he hit the water full speed. 

The water enveloped Jim in its confused spray as it twisted and swirled, pulling Jim to and fro beneath the violent current under the falls. Jims ears were filled with the powerful roar and force of the water as he finally figured out which end was up as he pushed hard to finally break the surface. 

Taking a large gasp of air out of habit, Jims head finally greeted the sky above him. 

“Ha ha!” Jim shouted as he grinned and stared back up at the falls, feeling exhilarated at the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him. That feeling was quickly dashed as he heard a loud snarl coming from the top of the cliff. 

“Son of a bitch.” Jim muttered as he kicked himself into high gear, swimming as quickly as he could so he could reach dry land and start making some distance once more. He’d have to remember to do some more thrill seeking later if he survived the day that is.

Jim turned his head to take a glance back at the top of the falls to see if he could tell where and how close his pursuers might be, and he was glad he did. 

The snarling lycan came barreling full speed toward the cliff, eyes closed and nose in the air as it concentrated and tracked Jims scent, it took no care or notice in checking to see where it was going. 

Noticing its mistake far too late, Jim watched as the lycan ran straight across the cliff and tumbled toward the water below, like it was straight out of a cartoon, yelping and flailing its legs the whole way down until it ungracefully belly flopped into the water below. 

Popping its head up, the lycan coughed and gagged on the water, doggy paddling defeated toward the shoreline and hauling itself out of the water only to collapse on the shore in a tired and soggy heap. 

Jim grimaced out loud, he didn’t envy what that lycan was surely feeling right now but he had more things to worry about now. Jim looked back up at the top of the cliff briefly, only to see twelve pairs of amber glowing eyes staring silently down at him, watching his every move. 

“Fuck me.” Jim groaned as he reached the shore and stumbled slightly on the slippery rocks, only to take off at a full blur once more as soon as he got his feet back underneath him. The wind whipped through Jim's hair and clothes, drying them in record time as he continued to make his way through the trees, feet squishing in his soggy boots that were surprisingly still holding together by some miracle. 

Jim was almost at a loss as he groaned to himself, how much longer could he keep this up? If he made it out of this he was seriously going to have to refuel, he was running on reserves as it is, he could only keep at this for so long before he would have to stop and find some sort of blood supply, even if it was in animal form, he couldn’t run forever. 

Lost in his thoughts about what to do and how to get out of his current dilemma, Jim almost didn’t see the cliff coming up and when he finally did, he put the brakes on hard as he twisted in mid stride and threw himself down to the ground, grasping hold of the ground, clawing at anything he could grab to keep himself from toppling over the cliff.

Finally slowing down to a stop, Jim could feel his legs dangling over the side into the open air as he clung to a small embedded stone in the ground that he managed to grab and get a good grip. Jim scrambled to get his legs and feet back over and on solid ground. Stealing a mere second, Jim let out a small but heavy breath into the ground as he calmed himself.

Hopping up to his feet, Jim shook himself out, making sure he was indeed still in one piece. Clinging to the front of his shirt that was now covered in dirt and grime once again, the blonde inched closer to the edge and peered down over the side, watching the dirt and rocks that he kicked, tumble down into the nothingness below.

Jim gulped quietly, it was a long way down, a lot longer than he was comfortable in jumping, given his current situation. He might be immortal and able to heal quickly but he was pretty sure he wasn’t _that_ immortal. Plus running on fumes, he wouldn’t heal as quickly as he normally would, like he would if he was fresh after a feed.

Ears perking up, Jim heard the low growls waft through the trees, followed by the soft, distant thud of paws digging and clawing into the dirt.They must have found a way down. 

Jim was fresh out of options and he knew it. He couldn’t go back the way he came, not with at least six lycans on his trail, he wouldn’t stand a chance. He didn’t know the area around him at all to even begin to work up a different escape route.

Jim swallowed hard as he looked over his shoulder as the growls and snarls grew louder in the distance. Looking back over the cliff face and below Jim took a few steps back and closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes tighter, praying to every deity in existence. 

“Fuck it.” Jim muttered as he steeled his nerves and took his first step toward the open air in front of him, choosing to ignore how metaphorically heavy his feet felt as he grew closer to the edge. He knew he was going to regret this decision but there was nothing for it now, he was already dedicated and in motion.

Jim didn’t know how far he had made it or how close he was to the edge when he heard an unusually close snarl from his left and before he could even open his eyes to see his attacker, he was hit with the force of a fully grown lycan. 

Jims eyes popped open mid tumble but he couldn’t get them to focus on anything as he was sent ass over tea kettle, making his head spin along with his body and his world blend together in a blur of color. 

Jim couldn’t get himself to stop spinning either because it wasn’t just his weight that he had to stop, the lycan had managed to grab the back of Jims shirt in its teeth and sent them both tumbling across the dirt, ending up in a small patch of grass, far enough away from the cliff that Jim couldn’t cross the distance without getting caught.

The lycan and Jim recovered at the same time, both using the forward momentum of the tumble to spring themselves up. Jim crouched slightly in a defensive posture, ready if the lycan decided to lunge and continue its attack. 

The lycan was now between him and the cliff, and it knew it, his only chance at freedom from the ever gaining growls and snarls that were coming from the trees behind him. 

Jim tried to shuffle the lycan out of the way by moving one way then quickly trying to move to the other but this lycan was too smart and didn’t fall for his tricks, much to his annoyance. 

Instead, the lycan kept Jim on his toes. Snapping and growing, herding Jim backwards towards the treeline, which was exactly where Jim didn’t want to be but there was no way around the lycan without getting clipped or bitten. 

Quickly going over his options, Jim weeded them all out and decided he was going to have to risk it if he wanted to save his neck. Throwing caution to the wind, Jim tried one last time to confuse the lycan, he didn’t expect it to work but he went for it anyway. 

Blurring quickly, Jim managed to leap up and over the lycan, narrowly missing teeth and claws as the lycan snarled viciously in his direction, trying to twist around to pluck Jim out of the air. 

Jim managed to plant a foot square in the lycans back, forcing it to the dirt as he used the lycan as a springboard and launched himself off the offended lycan, up into the air, trying to clear the claws and teeth that were snarling and snapping and put some distance once more between them. 

Grinning to himself, Jim could almost laugh, he was going to make it. While he sailed through the air he really hoped that the fall from the cliff wouldn’t seriously injure him and more importantly, the lycans wouldn’t be able to follow him. 

He could do this!

He could—

“Oomph!” Jim breathed out sharply as his train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a force around his middle once more, sending him careening off course and landing back in the dirt with a loud thud, skidding backwards until he came to rest hard against a small tree trunk. 

Jim shook his head, trying to get his bearings back and for his head to stop spinning once again. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn’t. 

Staring him down was a bright pair of blazing eyes, boring into him as the lycans muzzle was almost touching his nose. Deep, throaty growls and snarls emanated through the large lycans chest as it bared its teeth at Jim menacingly, drool hitting the dry dirt below. Letting out a low howl, the lycan claimed it’s victim. 

Jim swallowed loudly, he was so close, he almost made it. If only he had been a little faster, a little smarter. If only—-

“Oh, dammit!” Jim said suddenly as his hands immediately went to protect his face from the incoming onslaught. 

The lycan chuckled softly deep within its chest as it tried to lick Jim again. 

“Bones! Stop it! You win, okay?” Jim said as he put his hands on Leonard’s muzzle and tried to move his face from his own. 

Leonard moved off of Jim and gave him some space, sitting on his haunches, he waited for Jim to get up. Leonard’s tail thumped loudly against the dirt as he tried his best at a grin with his muzzle sticking up in the air, looking quite smug and pleased with himself for catching Jim. 

“Yeah, well you had help and we were outnumbered, asshole.” Jim said, trying to be serious but failing as he looked at Leonards face. The blonde made his way over to Leonard and nudged him roughly on the shoulder before scratching his chest and head lovingly. 

“Yeah, I don’t need any shit from you either, Quentin. Just because you’re the fastest doesn’t mean you’re the best.” Jim laughed as the other lycan came and snapped his tail in Jims face, completely ignoring Jims rib at him as Quentin rubbed in their victory. Quentin came to sit by Leonard and mimicked Leonards shit eating grin. 

“Come on, let’s go find the others before your heads get any bigger.” Jim said as he ruffled Leonards fur and gave Quentin a rough pat on the muzzle, mussing the young lycans fur up so it covered his eyes. Quentin snorted at Jim in mock distaste before shaking out his fur, causing Jim to smirk slightly. 

Leonard hopped up on all fours, turning his back and waited on Jim. The blonde smiled and hopped up on Leonard’s back gracefully, settling in and running his hands through the soft, white fur. 

“One day we’re going to get you a saddle, Bones. Onward trusty steed!” Jim said as he kicked Leonard’s side softly. Leonard growled loudly, nipping at Jims foot and sat back down on his haunches, causing Jim to have to scramble to hang on. 

“I’m kidding, Bones.” Jim said with a small laugh as he scratched the large, white, angry head in front of him cautiously. Leonard snorted in disgust before he swished his tail, hitting Jim on the back of the head for good measure, causing the blonde to laugh. 

“We’ll save that for the bedroom.” Jim whispered lowly as Leonard suddenly took off at a sprint into the treeline. Leonard snorted and let out a tiny bark of laughter as he swished his tail again and hit Jim. 

“Alright, alright, stop it.” Jim laughed as he dodged Leonard’s tail, happening to glance back in the process and watched as Quentin ran and leapt through the trees and brush, bouncing off rocks and tree trunks to get more height as he ran. 

Leonard howled loudly into the trees, they hadn’t heard the rest of the pack for a few minutes and they weren’t quite sure where they’d gone. It didn’t take long before a sharp yip in reply could be heard in the distance. Leonard altered his course and headed for the source of the sound. 

The scent of blood was sharp in the air the closer they got to the rest of the pack. Jim could see Leonard tilt his head as he whined softly in question and concern. Jim patted Leonards side to let him know he smelled it too and to try to comfort him. Hopefully no one was too badly injured from their little game. 

“So they ended up catching you, huh?” Braeden said with a laugh as he slid off the back of a large, tan lycan and made his way over to where Leonard stopped and scratched his head in greeting and nudged him with his elbow.

“I don’t want to hear it, Braeden. They caught you ages ago! Didn’t I teach you better than that?” Jim chidded playfully as he mock pouted and crossed his arms as he glared as Braeden. 

“These guys are faster and not nearly as stupid as Accalias pack.” Braeden said with a laugh as he thumbed back to the tan lycan whose back he had slide off of. The lycan chuckled breathily and wagged his tail. 

“I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment.” A lycan who had changed back to his human form said as he walked up next to Leonard and Jim. Leonard whined again and sniffed the air once more before his gaze fell in the direction of the source. 

“Is everything okay?” Jim asked as he gazed over at the downed lycan who had a few pack mates huddled around him in support. 

“Ah, yeah. Bran over there tripped and managed to mangle his leg. He’s new to all of this so he’s not exactly the most graceful. Managed to break his leg and now it’s all sticking through the skin. Bloody disgusting.” The lycan said with a small chuckle as he made his way over to the younger lycan of the pack.

“I’m sorry he got hurt, I didn’t mean for…” Jim started to say in apology. Here they were trying to broker their peace treaty and have some fun getting to know these new packs and one manages to mangle his leg. He hoped they didn’t hold it against them. 

“Ah, no, don’t worry about it. Shit like this happens all the time. Practically mild compared to when two of these mutts get in a tiff. Blood and fur everywhere. Make a right mess they do.” The lycan laughed heartily this time, like this was just a regular Sunday afternoon for these guys. 

“Bones and I can go ahead back to the castle, get things ready there and he can give Bran a once over, make sure the bone sets back okay if you’d like.” Jim offered, looking to Leonard in question who nodded his head softly in agreeance. It really wasn’t necessary, Jim was sure the bone would set just fine, it was more courtesy than anything. 

“Aye, I’d like that and I’m sure Bran would too, wouldn’t ya lad?” The older lycan asked the younger lycan who only whimpered softly in reply. “Get used to it son, you’re in for far more than this.” The older lycan added with a small laugh. 

“You’re alright there, Jim. When we get back and take care of Bran here, we’ll hear you out and discuss your terms. Thank you.” The lycan said with a small smile as he helped the smaller lycan up on all fours. “There ya go, up ya get now, you’re alright.” He murmured softly in encouragement.

“Thank you. That’s all we ask.” Jim said with a grin and a nod. “Come on, Bones. Let’s go get everything ready. Come on Braeden.” Jim added as he patted Leonard’s side gently, inviting and waiting on Braeden to climb up onto Leonards back. 

The young vampire climbed on Leonards back and with a flick of his tail, he was bounding off into the trees with two vampires in tow. 

“Next time we play a game, try not to maim the people we’re trying to be friends with, Braeden.” Jim teased the younger vampire with a smug grin. Leonard even let out a small chuckle as he swiftly ran through the trees, not even slowed down by the extra weight on his back. 

“Hey! Don’t blame me I didn’t do anything. He was already hurt when we showed up.” Braeden said in defense, mocking hurt as he placed a hand over his chest. 

“Oh, so not only were you the first to be caught, you were the last to show up? Wow, Braeden. I really thought I taught you better than that.” Jim said with a quiet, playful scoff and a shake of his head. 

“Oh, come on! We were outnumbered since Marco didn’t want to join! It was unfair just on principle, plus I didn’t want to show them up right out of the gate.” Braeden said with an air of playful smugness as he grinned up at Jim. 

“Oh don’t even start…” Jim began to argue back but his words were lost in the wind whipping through Leonards ears and fur. 

It had been a long and exhausting road for Leonard with getting to know all of these new lycans and trying to earn their trust and friendship but he couldn’t complain, not knowing the alternative that was all too real for him just a couple weeks ago. 

So instead of nipping at Jims foot to get him to be quiet, he only brought his lip into a small toothy grin as he took in Jims weight on his back, his laughter that carried gently on the breeze, the hand in his fur that gripped gently, the love he was shown everyday. 

He was thankful everyday that he had Jim by his side, helping him and guiding him through this still new world full of different adventures everyday and despite his misgivings some days, he still wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
